Caleb
by Caramelturnip
Summary: Caleb's thoughts on different events that happen in Divergent. Rated T because I'm paranoid :P


**A/N: I've always liked the character of Caleb, so I wanted to write something themed around him. His POV on specific events in Divergent sounded cool, so that's what I did. Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the characters in it.**

The Choosing Ceremony

I stand in the crowds of sixteen year olds, all about to make the decision of who they will be in the future.

My sister, Beatrice, stands behind me. She looks as nervous as I feel. But I refuse to show it.

Each year the responsibility to conduct the choosing ceremony rotates. This year it is Abnegation's turn, the faction I come from. Marcus Eaton will give the opening address and then read out all our names.

Before our parents go and sit down, they stand in front of my sister and I. My father slaps me on the shoulder grinning and my mother hugs me tight.

They must feel so sure, _so_ sure that I will choose Abnegation, because that is the faction I was born for.

They don't for a second think I will choose something else.

The way they hug me, and smile at me knowingly makes me feel so guilty for wanting to leave them. This is the most selfish I have ever felt in my life.

I grab Beatrice's hand and squeeze it tight. I know I could be hurting her, but we need each other now. We need each other's strength.

Slowly the room comes to order. Marcus stands in the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and begins the opening address.

At this point I zone out. For a while all I can think about is how my family, how my faction will feel when I don't choose Abnegation. When I leave the faction I was supposedly born for.

When I go to Erudite.

I have known for a long time that Erudite is the faction I belong in. The aptitude test confirmed my belief. The way I always read books, love the colour blue, and admire all the Erudite doctors, teachers and scientists were hints as I grew up that Erudite was where I wanted to be, where I belonged.

I hid it from Beatrice and from our parents. They mistook my actions as signs that Abnegation was where I should be.

I can't imagine how they will feel when my blood splashes into the Erudite water.

Marcus's speech soon ends, and one by one, each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room.

I try to concentrate, so I will hear my name when it's called, but I can't seem to focus. Constantly, in the back of my mind is thoughts of Beatrice, of my mother and father. Of Susan and Robert, our close friends from Abnegation. Everyone thought Susan and I would get married in the future, and have a small family together. Of course they never voiced these thoughts, but I could tell.

I guess that's another Erudite trait. Being observant.

Slowly but surely, I force myself to concentrate on the ceremony. Just in time to see a Dauntless boy, James, I think his name is, choose Candor. He is the first one, I guess, to switch factions, judging by the mutters rising from the different faction sections.

Then it is finally my turn.

I squeeze Beatrice's hand one more and glance at her over my shoulder as I walk to the middle of the room.

Strangely, my hands are steady as I accept the knife from Marcus. I hardly flinch as I drag the knife across my palm.

I breath in. And out. Then I walk over to the Erudite bowl. My blood drips over the water, and it turns a deep shade of red.

Just as I suspected, quiet mutters rising from Erudite and Abnegation turn into outraged cries. As I glance at Beatrice, I see that she too is confused.

My fault. This chaos is my fault. I walk over to the Erudite and stand behind them. They have smug smiles on their faces.

Then it's Beatrice's turn. I stare at her a give a small nod of encouragement. I know she doesn't want to choose Abnegation, but now feels she has to because of my decision. I think back to the words I told her yesterday; "we should think of our family, but we must also think of ourselves."

I hope she remembers that.

After a moment of silence, Beatrice's blood sizzles on the Dauntless coals.

I smile.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed this version of the choosing ceremony. I may add more in the future if I have any ideas!**

**-Caramel :)**


End file.
